1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt threader assembly for child safety seats and more particularly pertains to threading a seat belt through the back of a child safety seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat belt accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, seat belt accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of modifying seat belts for a plurality of different uses. are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,187 to Harrison discloses a seat belt extension apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,186 to Swanson discloses a child safety restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,557 to Jambor et al. discloses a safety-belt arrangement in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,615 to Asagiri et al. discloses a seat belt apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,222 to Reed discloses a zipper pull.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,191 to Detrick et al. discloses a zipper puller.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,534 to Eubank discloses a zipper pull.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a seat belt threader assembly for child safety seats for threading a seat belt through the back of a child safety seat.
In this respect, the seat belt threader assembly for child safety seats according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of threading a seat belt through the back of a child safety seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved seat belt threader assembly for child safety seats which can be used for threading a seat belt through the back of a child safety seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.